


The Chase

by x_Talon_x



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Talon_x/pseuds/x_Talon_x
Summary: John's away, Sam's asleep, and Dean's bored. What's a teen boy to do...? Make trouble!





	

Sam lay on his back on the couch, head pillowed against the arm while he snored gently in his sleep. A book lay on his stomach, one finger trapped in the pages to mark his spot. With a smirk, Dean tiptoed over, angled himself _just so._

 

"Sam..."

 

"Sammy, wake up!"

 

Sam groaned, opened his eyes...and spotted Dean's rear perched directly over his face.

 

_Pluuuuuuuuuuurpt!_

 

The stench of yesterday's chili wafted over him, made him gag as he threw himself bodily off the couch, book forgotten.

 

"DEAN! I'm gonna kill you!"

 

Dean sprinted away, cackling maniacally.

 

The chase was on.


End file.
